Journal des Cullen
by caropat07
Summary: Vous trouverez ici le journal des Cullen, à lire en parallèle de "L'ombre de la villa". Certaines scènes contiennent du lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes !

J'ouvre un nouveau lien pour mettre en ligne le journal que tiennent les Cullen à Forks. Chacun des Cullen y a écrit ce qu'il ressentait, sur des évènements plus ou moins importants dans leurs vies. C'est une lecture complémentaire de la fiction "L'ombre de la villa".

Je vais le mettre en plusieurs parties, parce qu'elles correspondent plus ou moins à la lecture qu'en fait Bella. Cependant, vous trouverez ici des passages qui n'ont pas été publiés dans ma fiction. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Je rappelle que les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, et que seule l'histoire qui suit vient de moi.

Bonne lecture.


	2. Première partie

_**Voici de suite la première partie, qui correspond à la lecture du chapitre 20. Comme je l'ai dit, certains passages sont inédits.**_

_**Si vous ne souhaitez pas lire le lemon, sautez le 02 février 1777. **_

* * *

**Journal de la demeure de Forks**

**Le 02 mai 1762**

_02 mai 1762_

_ Nous voici installés dans cette petite maison au milieu des bois. Quand je l'ai vue, j'ai su qu'elle avait un grand potentiel : avec un bon agrandissement, des aménagements et une décoration digne de ce nom, nous serons heureux, Carlisle et moi. C'est lui qui a insisté pour que je commence ce journal de bord, arguant qu'il l'avait fait pour notre demeure dans le grand nord. Nous sommes à l'écart des humains, j'en suis bien heureuse. J'ai encore tant envie de céder à la tentation que je préfère être coupée de la civilisation, jusqu'à mon sevrage complet. Mon tendre mari est sûr que j'y arriverai. Pour ma part, je doute sérieusement._

_Esmée Cullen_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_14 octobre 1762_

_ Carlisle et moi passons de longs moments à juste profiter l'un de l'autre. Il a reçu une invitation de la part des Volturi, mais il n'acceptera pas, par égard pour moi. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment ces personnes, ils sont certes érudits, mais au contraire de Carlisle, ils repoussent au loin leur humanité. C'est pour cela qu'avec mon époux, nous organisons nos vies de manière à ne pas avoir de temps libre. Bien sûr, ces messieurs ne saisissent pas l'importance du besoin de normalité de Carlisle. Nous n'attendons pas de réponse, cependant j'espère de tout cœur qu'ils ne feront rien pour nous nuire. Mon mari leur est cher, et bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi, ils le tiennent en haute estime._

_ Notre foyer respire le calme, et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à concevoir mille manières de le décorer. _

_Esmée Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_18 juin 1763_

_ Esmée est très heureuse : la maison avance bien. Une famille s'est installée non loin de chez nous, mais plus près de la côte que nous. Les indigènes observent d'un œil curieux nos maisons, différentes des leurs, plus rudimentaires. Esmée se tient loin de tous ces gens, par crainte de les tuer. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle réussit à se retenir merveilleusement bien. Je songe à l'emmener à Seattle, pour lui acheter deux toilettes. Cela lui changera les idées, et qui sait, peut-être trouvera-t-elle l'inspiration pour de nouveaux meubles. Je suis très heureux de l'avoir rencontrée : elle fait mon bonheur chaque jour qui passe. Ça a été difficile de l'entendre s'époumoner durant trois jours, pourtant, si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai. _

_Carlisle Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_06 avril 1769_

_Carlisle a abattu quelques arbres (en vérité, il a déboisé presque un hectare), afin de pouvoir cultiver des céréales et des légumes. En me rendant dans le petit village qui s'est construit, plusieurs dames m'ont proposé de nous donner des matières premières pour le pain si nous ne pouvions pas payer. J'en ai déduit que ces gens croyaient que nous ne mangions que rarement, et j'en ai eu la confirmation quand elles ont commencé à faire des messes basses une fois que j'ai eu tourné le dos. Mon époux a donc décidé de les faire taire en cultivant tout ce qui pouvait permettre à des humains de se nourrir. J'ai également la charge de me rendre régulièrement au village pour acheter du lait et d'autres aliments. _

_Esmée Cullen_

_Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais eu ce problème d'être pointé du doigt. Peut-être que les anglais sont moins curieux, moins médisants, plus discrets, qu'ils savent plus rester à leur place. Cependant, nous savons désormais qu'il faut nous montrer plus prudent pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je sais que, même si les Volturi et moi sommes en contact, ils ne feront pas d'exception pour moi et ma femme. Il est donc important de se noyer dans la masse._

_Carlisle Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_26 février 1772_

_ Carlisle a ramené une jeune fille mourante il y a une semaine. Il a essayé de la soigner, mais devant son refus de vivre, il l'a transformée. Je crois qu'en la regardant, il m'a vue : jeune fille battue à mort, par son mari. Son fiancé dans le cas de Rosalie. C'est un très beau prénom. _

_ Il va lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer à son nouveau statut, mais elle a un fort caractère, qui lui fera déplacer des montagnes. Elle a grand besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, même si elle ne le montre pas. Je l'aime déjà comme ma fille, et j'espère qu'elle restera avec nous aussi longtemps que possible._

_Esmée Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_03 mars 1772_

_Rosalie s'est murée dans le silence, et je désespère de pouvoir l'aider. Son regard est tellement empli de souffrance et de colère que j'en ai mal pour elle. Si j'avais le moyen de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une petite partie de ces sentiments néfastes, je le ferai. Mais je sais que mon mari prend soin d'elle, qu'il fait ce qu'il peut. Il me demande tous les jours si elle a été violente envers moi, mais je doute que la pauvre enfant se retourne contre moi. J'espère que Carlisle trouvera rapidement un moyen de l'aider au mieux._

_Esmée Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_10 mars 1772_

_ Carlisle m'a conseillé d'écrire pour me soulager. Soulager cette colère qui coule en moi, tel un torrent. Normalement, j'aurais dû être mariée aujourd'hui, peut-être même être enceinte. Mais mon sauveur, ou bourreau, je ne saurais pas me prononcer encore, m'a expliqué ce qu'impliquait être un vampire. Je n'aurais jamais choisi cette solution, mais elle m'a au moins permis de me venger. La dernière partie de ma vengeance s'accomplira dans quelques jours si tout va bien, cela me réjouit presque. Grâce à Dieu, Esmée et son mari sont très gentils et compréhensifs, ils m'aident autant que possible, que ce soit pour me nourrir correctement ou trouver comment me venger. _

_ J'espère que tuer l'être infâme qui devait m'épouser, celui-là même qui a utilisé ses poings pour me blesser mortellement, m'apportera la paix, et que je pourrai voir la vie autrement. Peu importe qu'il me faille un an ou dix ans pour parvenir à le tuer, le temps n'a plus d'importance pour moi. Je veux juste lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Je remercie le ciel d'avoir placé ce couple sur ma route. A moins que ce soit le contraire._

_Rosalie Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_1__er__ novembre__ 1776_

_Thanksgiving__ approche. Côtoyer Carlisle et Esmée est une aventure, et un don du ciel. Ils portent tous deux les humains en haute estime, et font tout pour les protéger, sauver leurs vies, peu importe la manière. Mon père réussit l'exploit de les côtoyer quotidiennement, tentant de leur ressembler, et essaye d'utiliser ses sens et ses années d'écoute de leurs corps pour les soigner lorsqu'ils ont un souci. Bien sûr, tout cela est non-officiel, mais je suis tout de même fière de lui. Esmée, elle, est moins proche d'eux, préférant rester avec moi. Elle me parle de leurs autres demeures, et j'avoue être piquée de curiosité lorsqu'elle évoque l'Italie. J'envie le couple idyllique qu'elle forme avec son mari, ils sont si heureux, tandis que je me sens si seule …_

_Rosalie Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_31 janvier 1777_

_ Hier, Rosalie nous a surpris. Nous pensions qu'elle méprisait les humains, parce qu'elle n'en était plus un. C'est bien le cas, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à décider de laisser une autre personne devenir vampire : elle a ramené sur son dos un jeune homme, bien bâti, cheveux bruns, agonisant. Sans un mot, elle l'a déposé sur la table de la salle à manger et s'est enfuie en courant. Le jeune homme perdait son sang abondamment, et Carlisle a immédiatement vu qu'il était perdu. Il ne s'est pas posé de question : il a mordu le mourant pour le transformer. Quand elle est revenue de sa chasse, Rose a simplement souri en remerciant son père. Je crois que la vie va devenir… vraiment drôle. _

_Esmée Cullen_

_ J'étais en chasse quand je l'ai vu : il se battait contre un ours, même s'il perdait. Je n'ai pas hésité lorsque l'animal lui a donné un coup de patte quasi-mortel. Je me suis jetée sur l'ours, l'ai drainé, avant de ramener l'idiot qui se croyait plus fort qu'un ours à la maison. Je savais que papa n'hésiterait pas à le sauver, de la même manière qu'il m'a sauvée. Depuis que je suis revenue, je reste avec lui. Je sais que je ne peux pas l'aider, qu'il doit endurer cette horrible douleur, mais quand ce sera terminé, il ira bien. Je ne m'en veux pas, je suis certaine d'avoir bien agi. Il devait avoir l'habitude de travailler, parce que son corps était vraiment bien proportionné, musclé. J'étais certaine qu'il devait être très beau, mais il me faudra attendre que la transformation soit terminée pour vraiment voir son visage. J'ai hâte qu'il se réveille._

_Rosalie Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_02 février 1777_

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si attirée par cet homme, Emmett, mais maintenant je sais. Il venait de chasser, et quand il a sauté au bas de la branche sur laquelle il était perché, il dégageait un tel magnétisme que je n'ai pu que sauter sur lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ça ne l'a pas dérangé, au contraire. Il m'a coincée contre un arbre, me faisant gémir, non de douleur parce que c'était impossible (paix éternelle à l'arbre qui s'est déraciné), mais bien de plaisir. Presque instantanément, j'ai ressenti ce tiraillement dans mon bas-ventre, du genre que je ne pensais plus jamais ressentir, et il m'a fallu qu'il soit nu, là, de suite. Il a eu la même envie, et nos vêtements ont vite été réduits à l'état de lambeaux. Tel le fonceur qu'il est, il a rapidement attaqué avec les préliminaires, caressant mes plis intimes. C'était tellement délicieux que je lui ai quasiment mordu la langue, mais il ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Je pensais que j'aurais détesté, vu la violence qui découlait de notre envie, notre besoin si pressant, mais venant de lui, ça ne m'a pas dérangée. Il inséra directement deux doigts en moi, me faisant gémir bruyamment. J'aurais pu avoir honte, pourtant ça n'est pas arrivé. C'était tellement bon, tellement normal, que j'ai tout sorti de mon esprit, à part lui. Les va-et-vient de ses doigts m'amenèrent rapidement à l'orgasme, me faisant crier. Les humains avaient dû penser à un animal blessé, mais tant pis. Il lécha ses doigts avec un immense sourire satisfait, en me disant que le prochain serait plus long, plus intense. Il ôta son pantalon, sa culotte, et pénétra facilement en moi, son phallus butant au fond de moi. Ce fut encore meilleur que ses doigts. Ses grognements quasi-animaux m'excitèrent d'avantage, contribuant à la montée de mon deuxième orgasme. Chaque fois que j'étais au bord de l'implosion, Emmett ralentissait la frénésie de ses coups de boutoir, reprenant de la vitesse quand il comprenait que j'étais à deux doigts de le mordre vraiment pour le punir. Et il n'avait pas menti : cet orgasme fut le meilleur, le plus fantastique et merveilleux orgasme de ma courte vie. Et je crois que ce n'est que le premier, parce qu'il m'a juré qu'il recommencerait, encore et encore, partout, n'importe comment et n'importe quand. J'ai hâte ! _

_Rosalie Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_03 février 1777_

_Mon Dieu ! Rosalie n'aurait pas dû écrire cela ! Peut-être qu'un jour, ce genre de lecture passera dans les mœurs, mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. Cependant, ça m'a donné des idées tout ça ! Rien de bien intéressant ces temps-ci. _

_Esmée Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_19 avril 1777_

_Aujourd'hui, une tempête s'est abattue dans les environs. Nous avons eu quelques dégâts, mais ce n'est pas grave, ce sera vite réparé. Carlisle a proposé son aide pour aider les villageois à réparer les fermes et maisons, et je m'investis autant que faire se peut afin d'aider les familles dans le besoin. Il y a eu des morts, laissant de veufs, veuves, orphelins, ou des personnes âgées isolées. Il faut fournir à ces gens du réconfort, des vivres, des vêtements et tout ce qui leur est nécessaire. Je vais aider mon époux à commencer les réparations._

_Esmée Cullen_

* * *

**_Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer !_**


	3. Deuxième partie

**_Bonjour à toutes !_**

**_Je suis impardonnable de n'avoir répondu à personne, et de vous avoir laissé si longtemps sans chapitre. Je n'ose même pas compter le temps entre le dernier chapitre et maintenant... Alors, pour vous faire patienter, je vous mets une nouvelle partie du journal des Cullen, et le chapitre 23 arrivera dans la semaine._**

**_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les plier à ma volonté._**

* * *

_15 avril 1778_

_Voilà, les cartons sont faits. Ça me fait quelque chose, de voir la maison prête à être vidée. Mais Emmett a fait une bêtise, alors Carlisle souhaite que nous partions pour une zone déserte. Il a dit que ce serait mieux pour mon fiancé. Parce que oui, nous allons nous marier ! Je sais, j'avais juré, le jour de mon réveil, de haïr tous les mâles qui s'approcheraient de moi. Mais c'est impossible avec Emmett. On ne peut que l'aimer, dès le premier regard. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Je crois que cet homme me fera changer, en bien. Je laisse le livre à maman, elle trépigne d'impatience de mettre un dernier mot._

_Rosalie Cullen_

_ Je suis triste moi aussi de quitter ce havre de paix. Je sais que c'est pour le bien de notre garçon, pourtant j'espère que nous pourrons vite revenir. Carlisle m'a promis de tout faire pour que j'y pense le moins possible, j'ai hâte de voir comment il va s'y prendre. Ce n'est pas un adieu, c'est un au-revoir._

_Esmée Cullen_

_PS : je suis très heureuse de voir évoluer Emmett. Ce grand gamin met du piment dans notre vie, c'est bienheureux._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_27 juin 1908_

_ Ouf ! Qui aurait cru que notre absence durerait aussi longtemps ? Qui aurait cru que le pays changerait autant ? Et toutes ces inventions ! Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Tout a commencé par les révolutions, puis tout s'est enchaîné. Le télégraphe, le phonographe, la machine à vapeur, le chemin de fer, les premières automobiles, les aéronefs, et j'en passe ! Le monde moderne est en train de se construire, et c'est un honneur d'assister à l'évolution des humains. Étrangement, quelques petites inventions ont été créées par des vampires, mais personne ne retient ni leur nom, ni leur trouvailles. C'est toujours un humain qui est sûr d'y avoir pensé. Ça met Alice en rogne, parce qu'elle dit que si elle invente quelque chose, personne ne le saura._

_ Notre famille aussi a évolué. Nous avons accueilli deux autres enfants, lors de notre séjour en Russie. La version courte est qu'un jour, déjà transformés, ils se sont présentés à notre porte, une cabane dans les steppes. La pauvre Alice était trempée, et elle agissait comme si elle avait vraiment froid, tremblant de tout son être. Son mari, Jasper, a affirmé que ça lui arrivait parfois, de se comporter comme une humaine. Ils se sont adaptés au sang animal, et tiennent compagnie à Emmett et Rosalie. _

_ Rosalie a bien changé. Si avant elle méprisait les humains, elle a compris au contact d'Emmett qu'ils étaient fragiles, et qu'elle ne devait pas leur en vouloir d'être en vie. « Sauf à les tuer tous », avait argumenté cet idiot d'Emmett, mais cet argument a fait mouche. Désormais, elle est plus agréable qu'elle a jamais été, et elle et Alice s'entendent à merveille. Moi qui ne comprend rien à la mode, voire même qui ne m'y intéresse pas du tout, j'aurais été bien en peine de la suivre dans leurs folies magasinières ! _

_ Je finirais mon monologue plus tard, les filles m'appellent. Je suis heureuse d'être là à nouveau. Durant notre absence, nous avons visité des milliers de lieux, vu des millions de choses, mais je me sens bien ici, chez moi. Plus que dans nos autres demeures. _

_Esmée Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_25 décembre 1908_

_ Elles vont me rendre fou ! Ces filles sont folles. J'adore ma femme, j'aime Rosalie comme une sœur, mais là... Trop, c'est trop ! Esmée est trop amusée pour dire quelque chose ; quant à Carlisle, il les observe en souriant. Ces dames ont décidé que, pour notre premier Noël ici, il nous faudrait de la nourriture humaine ! Donc, depuis cette nuit, nous avons toutes les odeurs des plats qu'elles préparent puis font cuire. Et honnêtement, si un humain essaie de manger ça, il sera malade. Voire même mort, selon les plats. J'ai entendu qu'elles se demandaient si elles allaient nous mettre au défi d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Emmett s'amusera peut-être à accepter, mais pour ma part, il n'en est pas question. Si je pars, ça fait de moi un fugitif ?_

_Jasper Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_8 janvier 1909_

_Il neige ! Ça veut dire bataille de boule de neige ! Et avec Alice et Jasper, nous pourrons prendre plus de plaisir à jouer qu'à quatre. Je vais tous les inviter, je suis certains qu'ils ne refuseront pas._

_Emmett Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_12 mai 1909_

_J'aime beaucoup cette famille. Esmée est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Elle accepte toutes mes propositions de folies vestimentaires, et elle sait faire un parfait mannequin, sans bouger pendant des heures le temps que je couse les toilettes. Rose est moins patiente, alors elle fait surtout des suggestions et donne son avis. J'ai une grande famille maintenant, et mon sourire ne diminue pas ! Le futur s'annonce meilleur que jamais !_

_Alice Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_14 novembre 1909_

_Nous venons de revenir : nous sommes allés danser ! J'adore les danses contemporaines, et les vêtements ! Alice s'amuse à changer d'accessoires toutes les heures, et les robes qui vont avec. Hier, elle a voulu que nous nous fondions dans la masse, en nous rendant à une réception mondaine à Seattle. Et je dois avouer que c'était très distrayant ! J'ai demandé à Carlisle et Esmée si nous pouvions renouveler ces soirées, et ils ont accepté, sans toutefois savoir s'ils se joindront à nous ou pas. J'ai hâte de recommencer ! _

_Rosalie Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_19 août 1910_

_Emmett est revenu ce matin, très agité. Il dit avoir été pris à parti par les natifs, qui reconnaissaient en lui un nomade qui s'était nourri de plusieurs des leurs. Heureusement, notre fils a eu le bon réflexe, celui de ne pas répondre. Sous ses airs d'éternel enfant, il est adulte. C'est un soulagement pour moi, parce qu'il aurait été difficile d'avoir à surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes. En revanche, cette histoire avec les Quileutes m'inquiète. Je pense que j'essayerai de discuter avec eux, pour trouver une solution pacifique qui nous conviendrait à tous. Esmée était tellement heureuse de revenir ici, que je ferai tout ce qui est en mes moyens pour la contenter. _

_Carlisle Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_22 août 1910_

_J'ai croisé un Ancien de la tribu Quileute, mais il m'a craché dessus et me fusillant du regard, m'incitant à le tuer si j'avais soif. Il a refusé toutes mes tentatives d'explications, arguant seulement que la prochaine fois où nous nous croiserions, je ne pourrais pas revoir les miens. Cependant je suis patient, j'espère seulement que nous pourrons instaurer un dialogue._

_Carlisle Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_23 septembre 1910_

_J'ai vu que Rosalie avait écrit sa première fois avec Emmett. Alors, aujourd'hui, j'ai jugé normal qu'il y ait au moins, sinon ma première fois, la dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour avec Jasper. Ce qui date de… Eh bien, de ce matin ! Jasper et moi aimons bien avoir des rôles différents. J'ai donné l'idée à Rose d'ailleurs, elle a beaucoup aimé ! J'étais donc une domestique ce matin, et Jasper était mon maître. Je refaisais le lit sous son regard acéré, émoustillée par l'impatience. J'étais penchée sur le lit quand il me coinça contre, emprisonnant mes poignets dans ses mains, et les maintint contre le lit. Je sentais son phallus, déjà prêt lui aussi. Peut-être que me voir me trémousser en tenue légère et totalement indécente a contribué à accélérer les choses, ou peut-être sentait-il le parfum de ma propre excitation. Quoiqu'il en soit, il retroussa mon jupon (j'avais volontairement omis de mettre ma culotte, il l'aurait déchirée, et c'est pénible à coudre), et s'inséra en moi, sans avertissement. Il embrassa mon cou, aspirant la chair, et honnêtement, comment ne pas gémir d'un tel traitement ? Carlisle et Esmée étaient partis à la chasse, et Rose et Emmett avaient déserté, alors faire du bruit était mon dernier souci. Les mouvements de mon amant (et mari) étaient lents au départ, tandis qu'il s'amusait à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille, la peau fine de mon cou, et celle de mon épaule. Ses mains massaient mes seins, de sorte que mes mains étaient désormais libres. Presque d'elles-mêmes, elles se superposèrent sur celle de Jasper, en faisant parfois descendre une… plus bas, bien plus bas ! Seule la bienséance me retient de donner plus de détails. Jasper et moi avons toujours été en symbiose : son plaisir montait en même temps que le mien, aussi ne fus-je pas surprise quand il accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient, ce qui entraîna notre petite mort à tous deux. _

_Oh oh ! J'entends maman qui arrive, elle va crier ! Je vais juste rajouter que la prochaine fois, je ferai la reine, et lui le paysan ! _

_Alice Cullen_

_Ces filles vont m'entendre ! Je tourne le dos trente secondes, et voilà ce que je lis ! Je veux bien que les mœurs se libèrent au fil des décennies, mais quand même ! Je ne vais pas la poursuivre avec un rouleau à pâtisserie, comme je le vois faire si souvent les mères du village pour leurs enfants (qui sont beaucoup plus jeunes que mes enfants, ne l'oublions pas), mais une petite réprimande pourrait faire l'office. _

_Esmée Cullen _

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_05 février 1911_

_ Toujours aucune amélioration dans les relations entre nos deux peuples. Au contraire, plus le temps passe, pire c'est. Mes multiples tentatives de pourparlers ont été vaines, mais je ne les blâme pas. Jasper me trouve trop gentil, Emmett voudrait foncer un bon coup, et Rosalie, la plus belliqueuse des filles, veut en découdre pour donner une leçon aux indiens. Je crois qu'elle leur en veut encore pour la première altercation, qui date pourtant d'il y a plus d'un an. J'envisage de parler avec Esmée de notre possible déménagement prochain. Je sais que les enfants suivront, ils nous font confiance. _

_Carlisle Cullen_

* * *

**_Voilà quelques tranches de la vie au sein de la famille Cullen. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'était court, mais le suivant devrait être plus long._**

**_A très bientôt pour le chapitre 23. Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de mettre un article sur FB pour signaler l'arrivée de cette partie du journal ?_**


	4. La lettre de Charlie

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien malgré la pluie. **_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos messages sur la deuxième partie du journal. **_

_**Mamouneedward : le lien de "l'ombre de la villa" est sur mon profil, sous le même nom. **_

_**Voici donc la lette que Charlie a écris à Bella, et que celle-ci a trouvé dans l'ordinateur chez lui.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Pov Bella

Je m'étais installée confortablement sur mon lit, le dos contre le mur. Il était temps que je lise cette lettre, celle que mon père n'avait jamais pu finir. J'étais retournée chez mon lui pour la récupérer, puisque j'avais oublié de la prendre lors de l'incident avec Jacob, il y avait dix jours. Je passai mon doigt sur l'écriture informelle. Le fait que ce soit une page imprimée me permettait de ne pas craquer, de rester digne, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas s'il avait écrit sa lettre à la main. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et commençai à lire.

_02 juin 2005_

_Ma très chère Bella,_

_Comment te portes-tu ? Ta mère te laisse-t-elle enfin plus libre de tes mouvements ? Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu étais punie parce qu'elle avait trouvé le sac que je t'ai envoyé, j'ai failli venir te chercher, juste parce que tes pleurs m'ont fait mal. Renée n'est pas méchante, mais elle a souvent un comportement enfantin, immature, et de vous deux, tu es la plus adulte. Malheureusement, l'ordre naturel voudrait le contraire._

_Je sais que nous nous sommes parlé hier au téléphone, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors je t'écris. Ton année scolaire est presque terminée. Comment te sens-tu par rapport au diplôme ? Je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi, mais l'autre jour, lorsque nous en avons discuté, tu n'avais pas l'air sûre de toi. Ne doute jamais de toi Bella : tu es une jeune femme forte, intelligente, et je suis certain que tu réussiras tout ce que tu entreprendras. Alors fonce, sans te poser de question ! _

_04 juin 2005_

_J'ai dû partir en catastrophe avant-hier, j'ai été appelé au poste pour un vol de bicyclette et un ours qui rôdait dans les parages. Nous avons fait plusieurs battues, mais ça n'a rien donné. Alors on reste vigilants sans pour autant alerter tout le monde. Certains jeunes gens de la réserve se sont proposés pour une battue, mais je ne tiens pas à mettre en danger leurs vies. Mon ami Billy a déjà payé le prix fort, alors autant préserver ces jeunes garçons. Il semble régner une atmosphère mystérieuse à la réserve, mais je n'arrive jamais à mettre le doigt dessus. Billy se moque de moi, pourtant je suis persuadé qu'il ne me dit pas tout. _

_Ce soir, les jeunes vont faire la fête avant les examens, alors je vais mettre tous mes hommes de garde pour surveiller que tout se passe bien. Les débordements sont rares, plus que lors des bals de promo ou des fêtes organisées pour célébrer les diplômes, mais il y en a quelques uns. Et toi, est-ce que tu participes à ce genre de fête ? Tu as déjà choisi ta robe pour le bal de fin d'année ? Tu as déjà trouvé ton cavalier ? Ta mère était sublime au bal de promo, j'ai conservé les photos prises ce jour-là. Je te les montrerai lors de notre appel vidéo._

_12 juin 2005_

_Encore une fois, j'ai dû interrompre mon écriture. Il y a eu du grabuge à la réserve Quileute, et j'ai dû intervenir. Parmi les querelleurs, il y avait le fils de mon ami Billy, alors j'y suis allé pour botter les fesses de ce gamin. Il a bon fond, mais il se laisse trop facilement entraîner. Je suis certain que vous vous entendrez bien quand tu viendras. Avec un peu de chance, il aura eu le temps de mûrir un peu plus, si tu viens l'année prochaine par exemple. _

_Après cette intervention, j'ai été pris avec mon travail, n'ayant pas le courage de reprendre l'écriture à mon retour du poste. Que veux-tu, je suis un homme très demandé ! _

_Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, mais je pense que tu l'as compris. Et j'ai peur que le jour où tu viendras me voir, je ne réussisse pas à te dire ce que je veux, que ce soit dans une semaine ou dans un an. Or, je veux que tu saches tout sur moi et sur ce que je ressens pour toi. Même si je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles pendant plusieurs années, entre le moment où Renée t'a emmenée loin de moi et le jour où tu m'as écrit, j'ai toujours pensé à toi. J'imaginais ce que tu vivais, j'imaginais ta joie de vivre, les amis que tu pouvais avoir… Ensuite, quand tu as pris contact avec moi, j'ai été au comble de la joie. Ta mère m'a fait la surprise de m'envoyer quelques photos, des moments importants que j'avais manqué par sa faute. J'espère que tu as des souvenirs de ces jours-là, parce que je vais te demander de tout me raconter lorsque tu viendras ! _

_Et depuis, pas un jour ne s'est passé sans que je ne sois fier de toi. Mes collègues se moquent de moi, ils trouvent que je suis devenu fleur bleue à ton contact, mais je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux ! Je serai toujours fier de toi, et tu seras toujours dans mes pensées, peu importe le nombre de kilomètres qui nous séparent et peu importe ce que tu fais. Je t'aimerai, quoi qu'il arrive, parce que tu es ma fille. Je voulais juste que tu le saches._

_Je dois partir au poste, mais je compte finir la lettre et l'envoyer demain._

La dernière partie de la lettre datait de deux jours avant le meurtre de Charlie. Il attendait tellement de réponses ! Alors ce fut naturel pour moi de me rendre au cimetière avec la lettre dans ma poche. Cependant, je ne voulais pas y aller seule, aussi allai-je trouver Edward dans la salle de jeux et le pris-je par la main sans un mot. Il se laissa faire, et eut la gentillesse de ne pas poser de question. Peut-être les larmes roulant sur mes joues lui indiquaient-elles qu'il ne devait pas m'en demander trop.

Une fois devant la tombe de mon père, je m'agenouillai. Edward se tenait debout derrière moi, sérieux. Ça changeait de la première fois où il m'avait accompagné ici. Aujourd'hui, il tenait le rôle de soutien.

-Bonjour papa, commençai-je. J'ai enfin eu le courage de lire la lettre que tu étais en train d'écrire, sur ton ordinateur. Et comme je n'ai jamais pu te voir, je me suis dis que tu attendais des réponses.

Je repris la lettre pour la relire en diagonal.

-Comme je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, je vais suivre l'ordre de tes questions. La punition n'a pas duré longtemps, parce que Renée est incapable de se montrer ferme plusieurs jours d'affilé. Et comme elle est partie le lendemain de la punition, j'ai pu sortir comme je voulais. Et j'ai pu commencer à organiser mon voyage ici. Si j'avais eu le courage de le faire pendant ma punition, je serai arrivée plus tôt...

Une main pressant mon épaule me rappela de ne pas m'égarer.

-Au moment de ta lettre, je pensais que j'aurais du mal à avoir mon diplôme, mais je l'ai eu haut la main. Et je n'ai pas été à une fête avant le diplôme. Tu sais que je ne suis pas fêtarde, et danser n'est vraiment pas mon fort. Idem pour le bal de fin d'année. Des garçons m'ont bien demandé de les accompagner, mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça, j'étais trop excitée à l'idée de venir ici pour m'amuser. Mais je n'ai rien manqué, parce que la plupart ont terminé au poste de police, ils ont voulu prolonger la fête ailleurs, et ont été arrêtés pour attentat à la pudeur.

J'entendis Edward pouffer derrière moi, et je ne pus retenir un sourire en me remémorant ce que j'avais lu dans les journaux.

-J'ai vu les photos de maman au bal. Tu n'étais pas mal non plus. Vous faisiez un beau couple. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché entre vous. J'ai posé encore une fois la question à Renée le lendemain après avoir vu les photos, elle m'a juste dit que vous aviez été trop vite, puis elle est passée à un autre sujet. Elle n'a jamais donné d'autre raison, peu importe le nombre de fois où je le lui ai demandé. J'ai quelques souvenirs sur les photos de moi qui sont dans ton salon. L'une d'elle a été prise à mon anniversaire. Renée avait fait la folie d'inviter mes camarades de classe, et de nous emmener tous à Disneyland. Et le soir, quand nous avons été de retour à la maison et que mes amis étaient rentrés chez eux, un gros gâteau nous attendait. Ça a été notre repas du soir. C'était très amusant pour une petite fille de six ans, un gâteau en guise de repas.

Je fis une pause, me remémorant cette journée. C'était une journée d'insouciance, que j'avais beaucoup apprécié.

-Sur la photo où j'ai douze ans, c'était le spectacle de fin d'année de l'école de danse. Renée m'y avait inscrite pour voir si ça ne m'aiderait pas à avoir un meilleur sens de l'équilibre, ou au moins que je sois moins maladroite. Ça n'a jamais marché, puisque presque à la fin du spectacle, je me suis pris dans mes propres pieds, j'ai dégringolé de la scène et j'ai atterri sur les spectateurs du premier rang.

Cette fois, Edward éclata de rire. Je me retournai et lui lançai un regard noir, et j'entendis une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années souffler qu'il fallait faire moins de bruit. Je ramenai mon attention sur la pierre tombale.

-J'ai rencontré Jake. Il est gentil, mais il n'accepte pas mes choix. Son père le raisonne sans cesse, un jour peut-être sera-t-il assez mature, comme tu l'as dit toi-même. Il a encore le temps.

Je baissai la voix pour les phrases suivantes.

-Tu supposais qu'il y avait une étrange atmosphère chez les Quileutes, et tu avais parfaitement raison, même si tout ça n'avait pas encore commencé. Je pense que le poids des légendes faisait qu'ils étaient dans l'attente de quelque chose, quelque chose qui leur faisait peur. Mais ils savent à présent, et je crois que ça les a apaisés.

J'élevai à nouveau la voix, pour terminer mon monologue.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir de quand j'étais bébé, mais tu t'en doutes. Mais à chaque moment de ma vie, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, en me disant qu'un jour, je pourrais tout te raconter. A présent, je suis convaincue que tu peux me voir, mais je ne cesserai jamais de penser à toi.

Je gardai le silence une minute, avant de me lever, de déposer un baiser sur ma main, et de placer celle-ci sur la pierre tombale.

-Je t'aime papa. On se retrouvera un jour.

Cette fois-ci, Edward ne répondit rien, mais en me retournant, je découvris fugacement une émotion sur son visage. Je n'eus pas le temps de la déchiffrer, parce que l'instant d'après, cette émotion avait disparu. Il prit ma main en souriant.

-Tu as terminé ?

Je hochai la tête, essayant de me rappeler ce que j'avais lu sur le beau visage d'Edward et l'analyser, en vain.

FIN


End file.
